


strangest of the strange

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [1]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee is reasonably sure this is the weirdest day of her life.  OR: That one time Jean had tentacles for arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strangest of the strange

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing fic bingo now. Here's the first square: tentacles.

"So, uh, what happened?" Jubilee asks, awkwardly gesturing.

Jean shrugs.  "We're not sure.  The Professor's best guess is magic."

Jubilee nods.  "Uh, is there any chance you're gonna get your arms back?" She asks, bluntly.  "Because honestly, tentacles seem kind of inconvenient."

"Oh yeah?"  Jean quirks an eyebrow and uses one of the finer tentacles to tuck her hair behind her ear.  "They're actually working out pretty well so far.  I can't really wear long sleeves, but aside from that, it's not so bad."

"Uh-huh."

"What, do they weird you out?" Jean asks, suddenly obviously worried.

Jubilee shakes her head.  "Well, I mean, it's different, but it's not like, the weirdest thing I've ever seen. We go to Mutant High, Jean."

Jean lets out a relieved breath.  "Good -- I was worried, a little, on the way home."

"You're my girlfriend, Jeanie," Jubilee says, smiling at her.  "Tentacles and all."

"I'm sure they'll take getting used to," Jean points out.

"Then let's start making use of them," Jubilee says, smirking a little.

Jean laughs, and all is well.


End file.
